justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UprisingIcarus/Unknown Dancer Guesses (Part 1???)
This might be a part 1 on dancer guesses, but here goes. 96187298-C675-491C-9D17-3578897FFB13.jpg D877CA0C-B18B-4D06-ADB3-E68675AD2944.jpeg 3E39D91D-B010-4128-BA2E-3E6F59C3E0C4.jpeg 36A6DFDA-4453-441B-AD14-8607A92D2E05.jpeg 1F7F37BA-BE4B-4E57-A663-AFDD9EAF4A5A.jpeg 165A3D99-7212-4FAB-8D60-0946D3349C37.jpeg Jd2019avatar8.PNG Jd2019avatar9.PNG Jd2019avatars3.PNG Jd2019avatar2.png Jd2019avatar1.png 9FBC784E-5EB5-4E5E-8526-1EDAD63E5000.jpeg Christmas Song.jpg *'Dancer 1: '''So there are plenty of ideas of what this dancer could be. In my opinion, it could be 2 things. She moves really fast, so we could say it could be a Fire alt, since it was in the teaser. Or it could be Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato since it gives me that vibe. *'Dancer 2: So this guy. Wow, I'm confused on what it could be. Since we got I'm Still Standing semi-confirmed, I will say it could be that. *'Dancer 3: '''This one has the theme of a bollywood princess or some princess in general, and it gives me oriental vibes as well. I think its 3 options. 1) it could be Sua Cara by Major Lazer ft. Anitta & Pablo Vittar, 2) A popular Bollywood artist, or 3) It could be this Chun Li by Nicki Minaj. *'Dancer 4: 'It's the annoying panda, of course. What could it be? It could be This Is America by Childish Gambino, but thats just my opinion. However, it could be LGBT by Cupcakke (iconic) because of the rainbow colors. Or Colors by Jason Derulo (with or without Maluma is fine by me) *'Dancer(s) 5: 'This seems like a dance crew of a construction theme. I can't think of anything else besides Work From Home by Fifth Harmony ft. Ty Dolla $ign but if the Work Work leak is true, then it might be that as well. *'Dancer(s) 6: 'Originally I thought this would be a Spanish song, and it could very well be. But it gives me Done For Me vibes. So I think it's either Echame La Culpa by Luis Fonsi & Demi Lovato or Done For Me by Charlie Puth ft. Kehlani. *'Avatar 1: 'Now we're on to avatars. I think this dancer could be No Excuses by Meghan Trainor. *'Avatar 2: 'This guy seems like the silohuette in the Gamescom Song List section of the Part 1 Song List Video. In my opinion, I think it's Sugar by Maroon 5. *'Avatar 3: 'Idk about this one but it could be a avatar for a duet along with Avatar 3. If not, I think it's Sangria Wine by Camila Cabello & Pharrell Williams *'Avatar 4: 'Ooh this one sparks my interest. Obviously it looks like its intended for kids mode. Since he looks like a greaser, I think it's a Queen song. *'Avatar 5: 'This one definately screams a solo dance. I think it's New Rules by Dua Lipa. *'Avatar 6: 'The final avatar. I think it's an oldie song, but I can't point out which one exactly. *'Space Dancer: 'It looks like an alien, obviously lol. It could be One Last Time by Ariana Grande, or also No Tears Left To Cry. Idk it gives me Ari vibes. *'Christmas Dancer: '''Last but not least, this dancer. He is for a Christmas song, so there's full of options. It could be Underneath The Tree by Kelly Clarkson, seeing how Ubi's doing less recent songs this time, Wonderful Christmastime by Paul McCartney, and many more. '''WELP THAT'S MY PREDICTIONS EX DEE. THEY ARE PROBS ALL WRONG BUT OH WELL Category:Blog posts